


Thankful For You:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [9]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chores, Consensual, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e09 Ka La'au Kumu 'ole O Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Established Relationship, Football, General, Gratitude/Grateful, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Park/Parks, Post-Episode: s10e09 Ka La'au Kumu 'ole O Kahilikolo (The Trunkless Tree of Kahilikolo), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxing, Romance, Routine, Slash, Talking, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve expresses what he is thankful for, What do Adam, & Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Adam Noshimuri/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Cat & Mouse Series: Season 10: Second Part: [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577155
Kudos: 1





	Thankful For You:

*Summary: Steve expresses what he is thankful for, What do Adam, & Danny say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Enjoy!!!!* 

It was a great day to play football in the park before dinner, Commander Steve McGarrett, The Head of the Five-O Taskforce, knew that his husbands arranged everything for Thanksgiving. He couldn’t ask for a more perfect day.

The dinner was plenty, & bountiful, Everyone was in great spirits, as they were talking to each other during the meal, The Former Seal found himself lucky, Cause he found such a great ohana to be around with.

The routine of chores were being done, as soon as the last person left the house. As soon as he was done with his part, He went to meet his husbands got beers inside. He was tired, but happy, cause the day went perfect. The Five-O Commander said with a knowing smile. 

“I know hear you guys did, Thank you”, He said, as he kissed Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, & Officer Adam Noshimuri, as he was getting the beers for the three of them. Then, They went to the table to have it, & relaxed.

“We wanted you to have a great Thanksgiving, You deserved to have a great holiday”, The Former Criminal said, as he took a swig of his beer. The Loudmouth Detective added, “It’s time for things to go back to normal, It’s also been awhile since we had fun”, He said with a sad sigh.

Steve had to agree with that statement, & he said confessing, “I am thankful for you both”, Adam kissed him, & said, “We love you”. The Loudmouth Detective added to the former yakuza member’s words, “We are thankful for you too”, & they went on to celebrate the holiday night.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
